


Speechless

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ringsy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: English Version of "Sprachlos"Ringo wants to tell Easy so much, but sometimes his feelings for Easy make him quite speechless. Ringos thoughts about Easy, their relationship and himself. Of course with a lot of Fluff :)





	Speechless

Easy and Ringo were sitting on the rooftop together. There has been a big flatshare barbecue this evening, but meanwhile it was late night. Ringo and Easy were the only ones that still enjoyed the warm summer night.

Ringo put his head on Easys shoulder. Their hands intertwined, they were looking at the stars, silently enjoying each others company.

Ringo was pensive, these intimate moments with Easy just made him feel so… at home. He couldn’t find a better word to describe this incredible feeling. But it still made him speechless from time to time. Easy in general made him speechless.

Easy who loved him just the way he is. For the first time in his life he was enough, just like that. He could be his self around Easy and he could let go completly in Easys arms. Easy who always believes in him and supports him no matter what. He never truly experienced the feeling of having someone by his side who cares for him, but now he never wanted to miss it again.

Easy who he loved like no one ever before. He felt like that only through Easy he had experienced what it means to love and being loved. All the relationships he had before had been shallow and lifeless compared to his relationship with Easy. For the first time in his life Ringo felt like he was truly living his life. Almost as if he had just existed instead of lived until a few month ago.

He always had been Ringo, the man with the heart of stone. Ringo who didn’t care about anyone but himself. Ringo the asshole that didn’t have feelings. Nobody ever bothered to look behind his mask and the thick walls he build up to protect himself over the last years. Except for Easy.

And Easy had discovered the lonely, fragile and insecure Ringo, who longed for love. Who was soft and gentle and who was afraid of being left by everyone.

And slowly these walls started to crumble, because he felt safe with Easy. He didn’t need these walls with Easy.

Ringo smiled. Out of all people it was Easy - with whom he had gotten in so many fights over the past years - who managed to get through to him. It was ironic that they - who had hated each other, who had wasted no oppertunity to give each other a hard time - are now a couple and it feels like they were always meant to be. Like they just needed some time to figure it out.

Easy noticed that his boyfriend was lost in thought. “Hey, what’s on your mind?” , he asked softly. “I love you.” , Ringo answered, he didn’t know how to find the right words to describe what he was feeling right now. “I love you, too.” Easy responded and gave Ringo a sweet kiss.

“Easy…?” Ringo asked, his voice only a whisper. Easy looked at him, gave him time to find the right words. “Please stay with me, forever.” it suddenly bursted out of him.

Wait. Hold on. That wasn’t what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Easy how happy he makes him. How thankful he is for every moment with him. How much he loves that Easy made him who he is now. That Easy showed him a new side of himself, of life, even if it still scares him sometimes.

Even the others had to admit by now that he really had changed. He wasn’t the old, cold and emotionless Ringo anymore. He now even dared to to show his feelings more often. Tried to be sensitive and to be there for the people he loves, instead of pushing them all away out of fear to mess it up again anyway or get hurt. Also not everything needed to be perfect anymore, not when he could cuddle up in Easys arms after a bad day. Even his carrier recently became only his second priority. Spending time with his boyfriend was more important to him than all extra hours or all the money in the world.

And he wanted to tell Easy all that, but no further words came over his lips when he looked in Easys eyes, filled with so much love, he got lost in that gaze, speechless.

He wrapped his arms around Easy and held him tight, embraced him for a long time. Was just happy to have him. Tried to show his love everything he couldn’t put in words. And he didn’t need to, because Easy understood him without words. “I’ll stay with you, forever.” Easy smiled and pulled his still speechless boyfriend in for a tender kiss.

Later they are curled up in Easys bed. Ringo plays with Easys hand, intertwining their fingers. “You just make me speechless sometimes… you know… and then I am asking myself why me out of all people should deserve it to be so happy. How I deserve you? I never thought, that it would be even possible for me to fall in love like this, that it was possible for someone to love me… What did you do to me?” , Ringos voice is soft but you can hear that he is insecure. He glances at Easy waiting for an answere. 

“I loved you like you deserved. That’s all.” Easy says quietly, gently caressing Ringos cheek. Now Ringo is speechless once more. Nobody ever said something like this to him. “Easy… I…” , his voice breaks. Easy puts a finger to Ringos lips. “Schhh, I know.” , he smiles and kisses him softly and Ringo kisses him back with all he has. 

Some things don’t need to be said, because the other one already knows it in their heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it :)


End file.
